1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device. In particular, the present invention relates to a disk device adapted to operate a plurality of disks selectively without using a detachable magazine.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 104 is a schematic cross sectional view showing the main components of a general conventional disk device adapted to operate a plurality of disks selectively. FIG. 105 is another schematic cross sectional view of main components.
In FIGS. 104 and 105, reference numeral 1 denotes a magazine loading interchangable disks and 2 is a disk drive section. The disk drive section 2 comprises a disk motor 3, a disk clamp hub 13 provided on a shaft of the disk motor 3, a disk clamp 4, a disk roller 6 provided in the magazine 1 and transferring disks 8 transferred from the drive lever 5 driven by a drive means (not shown) to the disk drive section 2, a drive shaft 9 fixed to a housing 7 which supports the disk drive section 2, an inclined plate cam 10 which operates in direction A in the figure and being driven by the drive means, and a vertical guide plate 11.
In the above disk device, when extracting (hereafter selecting) a plurality of disks 8 loaded in the magazine 1, the drive shaft 9, inclined plate cam 10 and vertical guide plate 11 are respectively displaced. The disk rotation drive section 2 is displaced in the direction B shown in the figure to determine the position of the desired disk in the magazine 1.
Since the type of conventional disk device above arranges a disk loaded in the magazine 1 and a disk rotating near the disk drive section 2 in an orientation in which the disks are completely independent in a planar region, the problem of the length of the disk device arises. That is to say, the dimension D of the device is increased as a result.
A device as disclosed in JP-A-63-200354 for example has been proposed to solve problems such as the above. FIGS. 106 and 107 are schematic cross sectional views of a lateral cross section of main components. FIG. 108 is a schematic cross sectional view of an upper cross section of main components.
In FIGS. 106, 107 and 108, reference numeral 19 denotes a magazine loading an interchangeable disk, 21 is a disk motor, 22 is a disk clamp hub disposed on a shaft of the disk motor, and 23 is a disk clamp.
26 is a disk roller which transfers a disk 25, which is ejected by a drive lever 24 driven by a drive means (not shown), to a disk drive section and 27 is a subordinate roller which operates in an opposed direction to the disk roller 26.
32 is a pair of inclined plate cams which engage with a plurality of trays 31 in the magazine 19 and which operate so that when a disk displaces in a lateral direction, a gap E at least having a thickness greater than or equal to the thickness of the disk is provided with respect to the disk drive section 20 in an axial rotation direction of a disk 25 which is selected by the magazine displacement means (not shown).
The disk rotation drive means 20 is comprised of a disk motor 21, a disk clamp hub 22, a disk clamp 23, a drive lever 24, a disk 25, a disk roller 26, a subordinate roller 27, and an inclined plate cam 32.
The operation of the conventional disk device will be described below.
When any one of a plurality of disks 25 which are loaded in a magazine 19 is selected, the magazine 19 is displaced in a direction F as shown by the arrow in the figure by a drive means and positioned at a desired disk position in the magazine 19.
A drive lever 24 in the magazine 19 is operated, and the disk 25 slides the disk guide 35 in the magazine 19. The leading edge of the disk 25 is gripped between the disk roller 26 of the disk drive section 20 and the subordinate roller 27. After the disk is conveyed to a position of the disk clamp 23 and the disk clamp hub 22 which is provided on a shaft of the disk motor 21, the clamp position of the disk 25 is confirmed by a disk detection means (not shown). The roller 27 on the subordinate side of the disk clamp 23 and the disk roller 26 is displaced in the direction of the disk clamp hub 22 by the drive means and the disk 25 is clamped.
At the same time as the subordinate roller 27 displaces in the direction of the disk clamp hub 22, the pair of inclined plate cams 32 provided on the disk drive section 20 are displaced toward the magazine 19 by the drive means. A suitable gap E as shown in FIG. 107 is formed by the inclination of the tray 31.
Since a conventional disk device is comprised as shown above, the problem has arisen that disks can not be selectively inserted or retracted as required one at a time since a magazine case is required and that the size of the device is increased.
As a conventional disk device uses a conveyable magazine case, a complicated mechanism is required in order to separate each of the loading shelves loading disks in the disk device. When disks are played and a gap is formed between a played disk and an opposed disk, the gap may be enlarged as only one end can be opened. As a result, the problem has arisen that it becomes necessary to provide a space in the device which as a result, enlarges the size of the disk device to that degree.
As a result of the conventional disk device using a conveyable magazine case, it is extremely difficult to divide each loading shelf loading disks in the disk device by inclining each loading shelf.
In order to maintain a space in the disk device, the problem has arisen that the size of the device is increased.
Since the conventional disk device is constructed to retain a disk outer periphery when retaining a disk in the device, the problem arises that the number of components is increased when retaining sections must be provided which corresponds to disks with a plurality of differing diameters.
It has been proposed to solve the above problem by the provision of a retaining section with the functions of retaining a plurality of disks of differing diameters with a single retaining section. However when such a device is constructed in this way, since a retaining section which retains small diameter disk must be provided, the problem arises that the retaining section for small diameter disks abuts and damages the face of large diameter disks when such disks are also loaded.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problems and has the object of providing a disk device with reduced dimensions which is adapted to store a plurality of disks without using a detachable magazine and to perform respective operations, that is to say, to selectively insert, eject and play each disk.
The present invention has the further object of providing a disk device with reduced space by the disposition of a disk loading position and disk playing position on the same rotational axis with respect to a disk insertion/ejection direction.
The present invention has the further object of providing a disk device which prevents damage to the face of a disk by supporting a section of the disk when a disk is inserted or ejected by a plurality of support sections.
The disk device of the present invention comprises a fixing means which is rotatable and has a rod shape. The fixing means is fixed loosely on an inner diameter of the disk. A support means is also provided which forms a support section supporting a section of the disk on a peripheral section of the fixing means. The present invention is adapted to displace the support means in a rotating axial direction of the fixing means.
By the above arrangement, since it is possible to support disks with a simple structure even when disks having a plurality of diameters are loaded, the number of components is reduced. Furthermore the size of the device is reduced as disks are retained at a position proximate to an inner diameter of the disk.
The disk device of the present invention comprises a fixing means which is rotatable and has a rod shape. The fixing means is loosely fixed on an inner diameter of the disk. A support means is also provided which abuts with a section of a disk surface to support a section of the disk surface. The support means forms a projection which engages to slide freely in a groove in an inner peripheral section. The invention is adapted so that the projection slides in the groove and displaces the support means in a rotating axial direction of the disk in response to the rotation of the fixing means. By such an arrangement, even when disks with a plurality of diameters are loaded, it is possible to retain disks with a simple structure. Thus the number of components is reduced. Furthermore the size of the device is reduced as disks are retained at a position proximate to an inner diameter of the disk.
The disk device of the present invention is adapted to store a plurality of disks in the device. The device comprises a fixing means which is rotatable and has a rod shape. The fixing means is loosely fixed on an inner diameter of the plurality of disks. A plurality of support means is also provided on each disk which abuts with a section of a disk surface and which forms a support section which supports each disk. The plurality of support means forms respective projections which engage with an inner peripheral section to slide freely in a groove. The invention is adapted so that the projection slides in the groove and displaces the plurality of support means in a rotating axial direction of the disk in response to the rotation of the fixing means. By such an arrangement, even when disks with a plurality of diameters are loaded, it is possible to retain disks with a simple structure. Thus the number of components is reduced. Furthermore the size of the device is reduced as disks are retained at a position proximate to an inner diameter of the disk.
The fixing means forms a first fixing means and a second fixing means which are separated one from the other with respect to the direction of a rotational axis of the played disk. When a specific operation is performed with respect to a specific disk, the first fixing means and the second fixing means are separated and a specific disk may be ejected from the fixing means. By such an arrangement, it is possible to fit a disk from the fixing means with a simple mechanism and thus to appropriately retain or release a disk. Thus the performance of the device is improved.
A detection means is provided on a surface on which the first fixing means and the second fixing means are opposed. The detection means detects the connection of the first fixing means and the second fixing means. A disk which is fixed by either the first or second fixing means is displaced in a direction of a rotational axis of the disk only when the detection means detects that the first fixing means and the second fixing means are connected. By such an arrangement, when regulating the height of a disk fixed to the fixing means, it is possible to prevent detachment of a disk from the fixing means when not connected and to further improve the performance of the device.
A hollow section is formed in a rotation shaft of the second fixing means. A third fixing means is provided which is engaged in the hollow section and which displaces the second fixing means in a direction of a rotational axis based on a fixed rotational force. By such an arrangement, it is possible to synchronize the rotating operation and to improve the performance of the device.
The space in the groove provided in the second fixing means is formed at dispersed positions in proximity to a separating section which separates from the first fixing means and at a concentrated position away from the separating section. The invention is adapted to enlarge the gap with the disk which is supported by the support means when the support means approaches the separating section due to the rotating action of the second fixing means. In such a way, the supporting operation of the support means is facilitated by stabilizing the supporting operation of the disk. Thus it is possible to improve the performance of the device.
The support device is provided with a resilient section which has an elastic force in a section of an outer periphery. When a disk is supported, the device is adapted to maintain a fixed gap between adjacent disks by the elastic force of the elastic section. Since the fixed gap between adjacent disks is maintained by such an arrangement, it is possible to prevent adjacent disks from adhering to one another and thus to prevent damage to the disks.
One end of the first fixing means is fixed to a roof section of the chassis and one end of the second fixing means is fixed to a bottom section of the chassis. By such an arrangement, the position of the first and second fixing means need not be determined during assembly of the device and thus the efficiency of assembly operations is improved. Since these components are provided in advance on a section of the chassis, it is possible to improve the precision of the device.
The disk device of the present invention comprises a disk insertion/ejection mechanism which inserts and ejects disks into and out of the device, a disk position determination mechanism which determines the position of a disk to a fixed position, a disk support mechanism which supports a plurality of positions on an outer peripheral section of a disk, a disk playing mechanism which performs playing of a disk and a disk loading mechanism which loads disks by supporting an inner diameter of a disk.
By the above arrangement, it is possible to retain disks by a simple structure even when disks with a plurality of diameters are loaded. Thus the number of components is reduced. Furthermore the size of the device is reduced as disks are retained in a position proximate to an inner diameter of the disk.